


Conquered Worlds

by Missmaddiej



Series: Untold Stories of an Alien Invasion [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Culture (Marvel), Asgardian Loki (Marvel), Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce and Bucky are Cousins, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Thor (Marvel), Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Minor Character Death, Morally Ambiguous Character, Slow Burn, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: Odin never stopped. He kept expanding the Asgardian Empire throughout the cosmos. Eventually, he decides that he and his wife should take a break and he left his children in charge. During this time the Asgardian population drops, leaving them to have to go to another planet for troops, scholars, and healers. This planet. Earth





	1. The Struggles of Running an Empire

 Loki walked into the room and bowed respectfully "Hello Sister" He said as he stood back up.

                  "What do you need, Loki," Hela asked in a bored tone.

                 "I have finished reviewing the census and the population is at an all-time low. The constant wars, and then forcing other professions into the military has led to our people dying off faster than they can reproduce." Loki stated.

                 "Well that's a problem of the military isn't it, get our brother," said Hela, still barely interested. 

                 "Of course," said Loki, muttering "I'm not an errand boy," Under his breath. He returned soon after with Thor walking by him, having already explained the situation to him.

                 "So, what am I supposed to do about this?" Thor asks, annoyed to have been dragged into this situation.

                 "I don't know maybe lower the number of troops needed every year, or at the very least stop pulling from other professions," Loki stated as if it were obvious.

                  "I can't do that, I have the bare minimum amount at the militarized colonies while also protecting us here on Asgard and sending more out to fight regularly, no one is volunteering to join anymore and that's why I have to pull from other jobs," Thor announced exasperated.

                 "So, what are we to do about this issue?" asked Loki, looking to his older sister for advice.  

                 "We pull from other colonies," She declared to her brothers "We take their strongest fighters, along with their smartest people, and their healers since we're running low on scholars and healers." She added.

                 "Are we doing this by force or -?" Asked Thor.

                 "No," she replied, "We will order them too, and only use force if they refuse to come, you know how I feel about soldiers dying for no reason." 

                "Of course, sister, but where will these people come from," asked Thor a bit confused.

                 "I've already looked into that," Loki replied "There's a plant not too far away with people very similar to ours. They're just weaker and have shorter lifespans"

                 "And this planet is?" asked Hela, a bit annoyed that it wasn't initially stated.

                 "I was getting there, if you hadn't interrupted me," Loki replied sharply "We call it Midgard, most others call it Terra, and the inhabitants call it Earth."

                 "Midgard would've sufficed," Hela said rolling her eyes "Thor, we leave in the morning, Loki you will be in charge until we return."

                 "Of course, sister, thank you" Loki stated before leaving the room.

                 "Thor, prepare the armies, we have a planet to invade" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


	2. OOOOO Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth makes its first contact with extraterrestrial life and it goes as badly as you'd expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the characters except for the Asgardians and Strange live in a house together

Bruce was not someone who liked getting woken up early. He didn't sleep much, so when he did he wanted to get as much as he could. Normally if someone were to wake him up at 6 am they would get an earful, but when it was his job calling him for something as big as this he couldn't really argue. 

                Tony had gotten the call first and had woken up most of the house with his screaming in excitement. Initially, they were annoyed by the noise but when they heard him yelling "ALIENS OH MY GOD ALIENS" It made more sense about why he was so excited. Normally Tony and Bruce worked 4pm-12am designing equipment for interstellar communication, but since it had actually worked they need to go in asap, but Steve made them a big breakfast before they left knowing that they had a big day ahead of them.

                 When they went in everyone else at their job was already getting set up and had filled them in on the fact that an alien spacecraft had come into their radar. They had waited until Tony and Bruce had arrived to announce anything on the news since they were the masterminds behind most of the operation.  

                It was mid-afternoon when they established communication with the vessel. They were greeted with an image of a pale woman with a helmet of horns, wearing green and black.

                  "Hello, you're speaking to the people of Earth, my name is Tony Stark," said Tony into the mic. 

                "I'm Hela of Asgard, I need to speak to your general population," She declared, barely acknowledging Tony's existence.

                  "That sounds great the people would love to hear from an alien, I think we can override all the current broadcast," Tony said ecstatically 

                 "Are you sure that's a good idea? Bruce asked, concerned about what the message might be. 

                "Why wouldn't it be Brucie, I mean what's the worst that could happen," Tony exclaimed.

                He returned to the communication hub and said "Alright, your broadcast is ready, you're live in 5,4,3,2..." and pointed to the screen that she was on as she appeared on another monitor, showing she was broadcasting everywhere. 

                "People of Earth, I am Hela of Asgard. I am here to tell you your history, your true history. You are on one of the colonies of the great Asgardian Empire, and your empire needs your help. Our population is low, so as to give it time to regrow and improve we will be relying on you humans, as you call yourselves, to serve in our military.        

                 So, we will be taking all current members of all of Earth's militaries, along with any citizens who appear to be fit for the military but are not currently apart of it. We also are in need of more scholars so we will be taking your most intelligent, most scholarly, and those with the capacity to become great scholars. We will be starting with the group that is allowing me to talk to you in the first place. Finally, we are in need of more healers so anyone in the medical field, studying to be in the medical field or shows the capacity to become a healer will be taken as well. 

                I would prefer if you were to all come willingly, but force will be used if shown necessary. We know who we need to come with us, you will be notified within the hour. You will have 24 hours to say your goodbyes and after that twelve to come to the retrieval site. If you are not there by that time, my brother and his army will be sent to retrieve you. If you have to be retrieved, please do not fight, they are ordered to kill anyone who gets too rowdy and I hate seeing good soldiers go to waste because they can't see the future. Goodbye people of Earth, I shall be seeing many of you in two days" 

                There was stunned silence, and then, there was chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


	3. And now, We Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Earth starts to panic and plans are made

 

                  “I told you this wasn’t a good idea Tony,” Bruce said, exasperated, dragging his hand over his face. 

                  “How was I supposed to know this would happen.” Tony groaned equally as frustrated with the situation.   

                 “I don’t know Tony, but now, people are going to be separated from there families, we’re going to be taken to a whole new world.” Bruce had to try not to smile towards the end. He loved the idea for going to a new world, even if it wasn’t by choice. That meant a new opportunity, and hopefully the respect that he hadn’t earned on Earth. Despite all the work he had done, Tony was getting most of the credit and praise. 

                    “Honestly letting her broadcast was probably a good thing, they would’ve invaded regardless, with her brother and that army, at least now we have a warning and time to prepare,” Tony said somberly.   

                 “Her brother,” Bruce thought, he decided to keep that in mind for later.   

 

                 “Okay, so what’s your plan, Bruce,” asked Steve.

                    Bruce had gathered Bucky, Steve, Rhodey, and Tony into their collective living room. Sam, Clint, and Nat were supposed to be there, but they had ignored his text and decided to go out anyway. “It’s pretty simple, one of us befriends like nobility or something, maybe even one of the members of the royal family and uses their social status to get us perks.”    

                “That’s it,” exclaimed Tony. “That’s easy, with me there we’d be living lavishly within a weak.”    

                 “Actually, I was thinking that you wouldn’t be the best idea,” said Bruce, grimacing “You might be a bit too arrogant for them.”  

                  Tony put his hand to his chest, and let out an exaggerated gasp “Me, arrogant, when?” he jokingly asked.  

                    Everyone laughed at this, although many of them knew that this would be one of the last times they truly got to laugh. 

                    “What about me, or Buck,” said Steve looking between Bruce and his husband.   

                  “Sorry, Jimmy,” said Bruce looking towards Bucky “You and Steve can be a bit intimidating at times.”     

                “It’s fine cuz, I understand,” Bucky said nodding towards Bruce. 

                   “So that leaves you and Rhodey bear,” said Tony looking between his two best friends.   

                 “Maybe a joint effort,” asked Bruce, looking towards the older man.    

                 “Sounds good, I think we can make it work” Replied Rhodey, already getting ideas.  

                  “Alright,” replied Bruce before turning towards Tony “Have you talked to Stephen at all, since this mess started,” he asked. 

                  “Yeah, he called me on his break and told me that he knew, apparently he’s on call all day tomorrow, but will try to get in touch when he can,” Tony replied looking at his shoes, trying to hide how he actually felt.  

                 There was an awkward silence before Rhodey said: “Hey, Bruce can I talk to you about something?”

                    “Sure,” Bruce replied already knowing what he was going to ask him about. 

                  “So that was the watered-down version, what’s the real plan,” Rhodey asked his best friend.    

                 “Hopefully marry royal and live the best life I can there” Bruce admitted, with a smirk on his face.    

                “Marry royal? Not queen goth who made the announcement, right?” he asked concerned.  

                  “No, god no” Bruce replied, “She mentioned she had a brother, I was thinking he might be a good choice.”  

                  “I hope so, but be careful Bruce, I don’t want you getting hurt,” Rhodey said sincerely.  

                  “I won’t Rhodey, promise” He responded looking him in the eye.

                   They returned to the living room and waited for their friends to return. They went to bed thinking of the long day ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is actually extremely respected he just doesn't think he is, that's why the unreliable narrator tag is there.  
> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


	4. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people of Earth prepare to go to their new home

     Bruce awoke to the smell of a freshly cooked breakfast. He walked to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. There he found Bucky and Steve quietly eating breakfast together and Stephen Strange at the stove cooking more for himself, Bruce, and Tony. An act that would be normal if Stephen actually lived with them.  "Morning Stephen," Bruce greeted, as he went to get some coffee.

                  "Morning Bruce," the surgeon replied, "When does Tony usually wake up?"

                  "He sleeps pretty late, honestly I don't really notice when he gets up, and those two are usually at their job by then" Bruce replied pointing towards Steve and Bucky.

                "That's alright, all just bring him breakfast in bed" replied Stephen "Are scrambled eggs okay?" 

                 "Yeah that's fine," replied Bruce his mind drifting to the day's excitement. He barely paid attention as Stephen gave him his food, or when the taller man took two plates of food and headed to Tony's room. He was ecstatic, by this time tomorrow he would be on an alien planet, starting a new and hopefully better life. 

                That optimism about the day was short lived. There was chaos outside of the safe space Bruce called his home. People had decided that if it was their last day on Earth they should do whatever they wanted, they forgot that someone of them would still be left to clean up their mess. Crime skyrocketed with the sudden lack of care about consequences. There was rioting in the streets, people angry that the government wasn't doing more to attempt to stop the oncoming in invasion and instead spending time with worst-case scenario protocols and protecting leaders of government.

                 Things weren't good in Bruce's own bubble either. Steve and Bucky got into an argument with Sam about his decision to go out and drink with Nat and Clint rather than have a day in with the rest of the group. Even Stephen, who had devoted his life to saving others had accepted that he would not be staying on the planet and decided he would not go into work that day. That was the story he was telling everyone, but while he was asleep Tony explained that he had actually worked a just about 24 hours shift the night before and had been sent home and told not to come in the next day. It had been around 6 o'clock in the morning and around when Bucky and Steve woke up, so he had decided to come to Tony's house and cook them breakfast, despite being dead tired. The couples had spent the day together and Bruce spent his discussing his plans on his new home, with Rhodey.  

                Of course, the fun had to come to an end, or just get started in Bruce's case. Their 24 hours were up. It was time to report to the pick-up points, which were sent in a follow-up message made by Hela. There was a parking point a bit away from the pick-up point, and from there you had to walk, to make sure that only people who needed to be there were there. As he walked to the pick-up point he saw the people being escorted by guards. Some of them were simply walking alongside their guard, while others were being held tightly by them, and some still struggling. 

                 He noticed a familiar flash of red hair amongst the crowd, accompanied by a guard. He saw as she attempted to kick the guard in the head, a move he had seen many times while watching her train. He watched with horror as a sword went through her back and out her chest and she crumpled to the ground, unnoticed by most.  He froze, unsure what to do or how to respond. There was a pain in his chest that he didn't understand. It was something he hadn't felt in so long. Something he had forced himself not to feel after his 10th birthday. Pain, suffering, loss, sadness. He froze. The only thing that brought him back to reality was a gruff voice saying, "Move along." So, he did that, he moved numbly through the crowd.  For the first time since this all started, he felt scared. Because this group of people he had wanted to become a part of just killed one of his best friends. Suddenly, Bruce wasn't so optimistic about this new planet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


	5. Welcome to Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce arrives on asgard and meets the Prinxe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for killing Nat last chapter, but I just want to let you guys know that she was not the major character death and neither are the other 2 mentioned

Bruce was numb the whole ride to Asgard. He still couldn’t process what he saw, Natasha‘s murder. He used to be excited at the prospect of this new home, but now he wasn’t sure. After a few days, they arrived on the planet, and they split everyone up based on what their professions had been on Earth. Instead of being put with the scholar’s Bruce was grouped with the teachers. 

When they got to the room someone escorted them to Bruce noticed a figure with black hair to the back of their neck, dressed in a fancy green outfit standing at the front. The person looked somewhat like Hela but younger and less evil. Once everyone entered the room, the person spoke. “Greetings, and welcome to Asgard. I am Prinxe Loki.” 

“The Prinxe,” Bruce thought to himself “So this is the person I’m supposed to woo.” The Prinxe continued “You are here because you were either previously a teacher on Midgard, are currently a teacher on Midgard, studying to be a teacher, or based on your skills you have a lot of promise as a teacher. During the next two weeks, I will teach you everything you need to know about Asgard’s history, culture, and politics so you can teach others. 

The Prinxe continued to go on about the basic info that they would learn over the next two weeks. “Syllabus week all over again,” Bruce thought to himself. Once he finished going over the information, he told them they had the rest of the day off and sent them on their way. Bruce took this as an opportunity to introduce himself and hopefully get in the Prinxe’s good graces. “Excuse me, Your Highness -” But he got cut off. 

“I’m sure you have something vital to talk about, but keeping up this many illusions is very draining, so I apologize.” Then the Prinxe vanished in a green light. 

Bruce didn‘t understand what happened but continued to where he had been told his room was. He walked into a nice apartment style common area where he saw Rhodey sitting on the couch. “Looks like we’re roommates,” Rhodey said as Bruce walked in. He nodded in agreement “Steve, Bucky, Tony, and Stephen’s rooms are all down the hall, everyone is in Steve and Bucky’s talking about what happened.” For the first time since he walked into the room, Bruce really looked at Rhodey. His eyes were puffy, and his cheeks were tear stained. The look on his best friend’s face brought the thoughts he had been pushing back to the forefront of his mind. 

“Natasha, right, they’re talking about what happened to Natasha,” Bruce said, the words barely coming out of his mouth. 

Rhodey’s eyes widened “What happened to Nat?” He asked already knowing the answer “Is she -” He didn’t need to say the last word because they both knew. Bruce nodded in response, tears threatening to spill. 

After he reined in his emotions, he asked Rhodey “What were you talking about, what’s going on?” “It’s best if you just head over there,” Rhodey replied, getting up to walk with Bruce to the room across the hall. In the room Tony was stretched out on one couch, his head in Stephen’s lap, on the other Steve and Bucky were curled up together. When he saw that Bruce had walked in Bucky got up and greeted him immediately pulling him into a hug. 

“Are you okay Bobby?” Bucky asked “I know you weren’t that close to Sam and Clint but -” Bruce pulled back from the hug, his eyes wide from shock.

 “Sam and Clint are dead,” He asked in disbelief “I knew about Natasha but -” He was cut off by the gasp around the room. 

“Nat’s dead,” Steve asked saying what was on everyone’s mind as tears began to run down his face. Bruce couldn’t handle it, he couldn’t break down in front of them. He ran back into his room, tears streaming down his face. Faintly he heard Rhodey come after him. Bruce ran into one of the bedrooms, not caring which one Rhodey had picked for himself. He collapsed onto the bed, sobs overtaking his body. He felt Rhodey come up behind him and hug him. He was thankful for Rhodey, the man was his rock who he could always rely on. Eventually, the tears stopped, and Bruce drifted off to sleep with his best friend beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


	6. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has his first actual lesson, and they talk about their jobs

Bruce woke up with Rhodey’s arm holding him close. There was a time when this was normal, but they weren’t like that anymore. He remained in bed for a few minutes. Rhodey was beautiful, he always had been, especially when sleeping. Bruce wished he had given himself more time to admire him.   
Rhodey shot up in bed, his arm hitting Bruce on the way up. His eyes were wide, and he was breathing heavily he looked around before saying “That was strange,” Bruce gave him a questioning glance, so he said. “Apparently if you aren’t up by a specific time for your job, the Prinxe’s voice will enter your head and wake you up. I guess guards have to be up now, see you later Bruce.   
Bruce stayed in bed thinking about Rhodey. He hadn’t been phased by waking up with Bruce in bed with him. Bruce has always liked how he didn’t register anything as strange anymore, it was something he hoped he could do himself.   
After some time, Bruce get his day started, he didn‘t know when he needed to go to class, so he decided he would visit Tony and Stephen. He walked into the room to find Tony sitting on a couch eating breakfast. “Morning, Tony,” he said as the engineer noticed him.   
“Hey, Bruce,” He replied.   
“Where’s Stephen,” he asked as he sat down on the couch next to Tony.  
“Apparently even on alien planets they have him working all hours to spite me,” Tony said with a chuckle. “He woke up at an ungodly hour of the morning with the Prinxe’s voice in his head because he had to get up for his job.” Tony continued, rolling his eyes.   
Bruce nodded, “Yeah, the same thing happened to Rhodey.”   
“Speaking of Rhodey bear, how is it rooming with your ex?” Tony asked laughing at the situation.   
“Oh, you mean my best friend who I dated for a month before deciding that we were better as friends,” Bruce responded hoping he wasn’t blushing.   
“That still qualifies him as an ex Brucie, but I’ll let it slide. Tony said chuckling at his friend. They continued talking for a while about their new home and what they could expect from it before a drained Stephen Strange walked into the room. Tony took one glimpse at him and then decided that his boyfriend needed a nap. He said bye to Bruce before escorted Stephen to their shared bed. Not too long after this The Prinxe’s voice entered Bruce’s mind as well and told him where to head for his lessons. A chill had gone down his spine as he first heard the voice and had left him with an unnerving feeling.   
When he walked into the room, he saw the words she/her on the board. The Princess explained to them that those were her pronouns at the moment before moving on with the class. They talked about Asgardian history that day which Bruce found interesting. After class, Bruce went up to talk to her. 

“Hello, your highness,” he said a smile. 

“Oh, you’re the one who wished to speak with me yesterday, what do you need” the Princess replied, not seeming very interested in the conversation. 

“I wanted to introduce myself, I’m Bruce Banner,” He said holding out his hand. 

“Princess Loki, Daughter of Odin,” she replied, shaking Bruce’s hand. 

“I also had a question,” Bruce added, “You mentioned yesterday that you were keeping up illusions, what did you mean?” 

“I am a master sorceress, so I made illusions of myself to teach all the introductions to the classes, even with how powerful I am, it was still terribly draining to have that many copies of myself at once.” She replied. 

“Oh, that’s cool,” Bruce responded surprised by that answer but still impressed. “Well, it has been nice talking to you, your highness,” Bruce said before leaving the room. Bruce headed back towards his room, but when he found it empty, he figured everyone was in Steve and Bucky‘s room. He found the group sitting around and talking there, Stephen looking much better than he did when Bruce saw him earlier. 

“Hey, Bobby,” Bucky said as he his cousin entered the room. “We were about to talk about what they have us doing here.” 

“I’m teaching people about Asgard,” Bruce said. 

“Oh yeah, you were a teacher,” said Tony surprised by what they had Bruce doing. 

“Yep,” replied Bruce awkwardly “What are you doing, Tony?” 

“They’re teaching me how math works here so I can repair and build things around the kingdom” Tony replied. 

“I’m learning magic,” said Stephen 

“Really!” replied Bucky his eyes widening. 

“Princess Loki is teaching you right?” Bruce asked thinking back to his conversation with her earlier. 

“Yeah, how did you know?” Stephen replied surprised. 

Bruce explained how he had talked to the Princess and found out that she was a sorceress.  
“Oh yeah, you and Rhodey are trying to get all cozy, cozy with the royal family,” Tony said, “How’s that going?” He asked 

“All I’ve done is introduced myself to Princess Loki,” Said Bruce “Rhodey, what have you done?” He asked his best friend. 

“I’ve introduced myself to Prince Thor, but he seemed very uninterested.” Rhodey replied “He runs the army, so Bucky, Steve, and I have to deal with him.

They continued talking until Rhodey said he was getting tired. Bruce followed him as he left the room, trying not to think about the questions he would get from Tony in the morning. When they got into the room Bruce turned to Rhodey and said: “So, tell me about Prince Thor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
